


Grief Eater

by Prephilo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: ？？？琳和大学生莱，有一点猎奇表现。私心一句话团兵。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Grief Eater

莱纳压根没想过自己会突然多出一个室友。房子是他的导师介绍的，吉克向他信誓旦旦保证没有问题，结果那天他刚把钥匙从口袋里掏出来，房门便突然从里打开，他从未期待过的室友叼着烟头，直接撞进他怀里，在崭新的衬衫上烫出一个圆圆的窟窿。

神秘室友眉头紧皱：“你谁？”

莱纳·布朗也眉头紧皱：“你又是谁？”

不过双方都还算讲道理的人。注意到对方还有一条胳膊挂在脖子上，莱纳连声道歉，而他的室友在看到莱纳手里的钥匙与身后的行李箱，决定让他先解释清楚。莱纳一通电话打给吉克，后者似乎正在某个十分喧闹的场所，听起来像工厂，又像音响开太过的迪厅。

“啊？什么？你大点声！……哦！那是我弟弟艾伦，你们俩年纪差不多，好好相处！”

听筒那边传来什么东西碎裂的声音，还有凄惨骇人的尖叫，莱纳立刻按下挂断。

“吉克没和我说过他还有个弟弟。”莱纳对艾伦说。艾伦碾灭烟头，从冰柜里拿出一瓶啤酒，用牙齿咬开。

“没事，半年前我也不知道自己有个哥哥。”

莱纳听出这对兄弟有不少故事，看着艾伦闷声喝酒的模样，他决定换一个话题。

“喝酒对伤口不好。”

“这个？”艾伦举起右手，“要不了几天就能拆了。你要来一瓶吗？”

“谢谢。”莱纳接过瓶子，“我没有干涉你的意思，不过作为医学生，我还是建议你少喝为妙。”

“衬衫。”艾伦伸出手指，“我给你重新买一件？”

莱纳有些受宠若惊：“超市买的便宜货而已。”

“你是吉克的学生？”

“是的。我在准备国家考试，但吉克好像更希望我继续从事学术研究。”

“我的建议是你尽早跟他划清界线。”艾伦放下酒瓶，“趁还来得及。也不要跟我混太熟。”

莱纳本想追问，但艾伦的表情有些吓人，于是打住。现在莱纳有空审视自己接下来时间的住所了：公寓很新，即便已经有一个先来的住户，也没能留下太多生活的痕迹；地面上有烟灰，但不算夸张，他的室友应该有打扫卫生的习惯，只是最近因为受伤耽搁。

“啊。”艾伦拿烟的手忽然停下，“我去阳台。”

莱纳莫名觉得自己被刺痛了。他看着艾伦用手腕上的皮筋扎好头发，嘴里叼着没点燃的烟，默不作声地走到阳台，关上玻璃门。他不由得感觉，眼前的背影很像一条被迫流浪的野狗，即便戒备着人类，却还是偶尔流露出一点曾经被驯养的，温顺的痕迹。于是他走到艾伦身边，伸出手。艾伦看着他，几缕长发被海风吹乱。

“你要东西还挺顺手的嘛。”

“抱歉。”

艾伦把烟塞到他手里，掏出打火机。莱纳用手护住火焰，看到艾伦的手指上有很多伤痕。

“我叫莱纳。”

“艾伦。”

“你多大年纪？”

“按你们的习惯……19岁。”艾伦吸烟的样子很老练，“你应该挺受欢迎的？”

“嗯……曾经。”莱纳沉默片刻，“现在只是一个人。”

“后悔吗？”

“大概是后悔的。只不过也没有用了。”

“命运的本性就是想要让我们陷入后悔的境地。”艾伦听起来像个哲学家，“人类始终被束缚在无法得到与渴望得到的矛盾之间，于是沦为命运的奴隶。自由的只有命运，残酷是命运本身。”

“这算安慰我吗？”莱纳苦笑。

“我是自由的。”艾伦看着他的眼睛，“因为我就是命运。”

很自然地，他和艾伦接吻了。艾伦夹着烟，用剩下的手指勾住他的脖子，而他也用手臂环绕住艾伦的腰，慢慢贴上艾伦的嘴唇。情欲如同浓密的细雨洒满皮肤，他们安静地交换唇齿间的吐息，很久没有下一步的动作，只是沉默地拥抱，接吻，像一对曲终后仍不愿散去的舞伴。

“我以为你跟我说过不要和你混熟。”

“你是自由的。”艾伦说，“我不过响应你的自由。”

他开始觉得艾伦很有趣，这是危险的信号。相互矛盾的自白以及耐人寻味的气质，他不得不承认这个实际比自己年轻两岁的室友，有着致命的吸引力。更何况艾伦长得很好看，眼中寄宿着群星碎裂时的光芒，光是凝视就足够让他失神。他已经很久没有床伴，艾伦似乎是一个理想的对象：他们都知道自己需要什么，也都会顺应对方的需求。

“去床上。”

莱纳说，喉咙发干。没有燃尽的烟被他们丢在地上，火星闪烁了一下，变成散在风中的灰烬。艾伦很温柔，甚至特意跪下给他口交，直到他觉得自己再被多舔一下就要射出来。这时他才意识到艾伦的下体还没有什么反应，他不由得歉疚起来。

“我来动吧。”莱纳觉得今天应该由他主动，“毕竟你手上的伤——”

艾伦忽然把他压在床上。莱纳甚至没反应过来，就感觉到艾伦的手指落在自己的锁骨与咽喉交界处，力道足够他感到一丝眩晕。

“你应该忠于自己的渴望。”艾伦贴在他耳边，他胸口滚烫，几乎要融化。

“但你的手还……”

“你希望它好起来吗？”艾伦低下头，脖子上的吊坠落在他的胸口，被温暖的金属在皮肤上留下烙印。

“我希望。”莱纳轻声说。

“不管需要你付出什么代价？”

“不管我要付出任何代价……”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

他回想起艾伦的吻，回想起流浪狗一般的背影，回想起被鲜血染红的回忆，以及无穷无尽的哀恸。他站在解剖台上，标本透过玻璃瓶，检视他的罪孽。

你是逃不掉的。解剖台上的尸体对他说。就算遗忘，你也无法背叛过去。

“……我想要你爱我。”

得到他的许可，艾伦张开嘴，在他的脖子上狠狠咬了下去。他痛得大叫，但痛觉很快被伤口处蔓延的酥麻感取代。他知道自己出血了，而艾伦正从他破裂的血管处汲取他体内的养分。他紧紧抓住艾伦的后背，确信自己的力道足够在对方的皮肤上留下见血的挠痕，可是通过血管流遍身体的快感却让他根本无力思考任何事，他的意识只剩下用来感知性交的那部分器官，他开始尖叫，双腿痉挛，为了缓解过于澎湃的快感他甚至拼命抽打自己的大腿，最后绝望地啜泣着迎来了高潮。

然后他感到有一只手轻轻拂拭过他的额头，细碎的吻落在他的眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇上。他不愿睁开眼睛。床上一定被他弄得一塌糊涂。

“莱纳。”艾伦在他耳边低语，“谢谢你。”

直到艾伦拆掉夹板，向莱纳展示自己活动自如的右手，莱纳才相信艾伦真的彻底痊愈了。他有千言万语想要询问，话到嘴边却只剩下一句：

“我想洗澡。”

“热水24小时供应。”艾伦指指浴室，“请自便。”

莱纳沉进浴缸，让热水驱散身体的疲惫。他不抗拒性，可是他害怕失控。恰到好处的自慰能让他短暂忘记快感以外的事，但艾伦带来的高潮却把他推进了更为恐惧的未知。有人推开浴室的门，另一具年轻的身体挤进浴缸，热水溢到地上。艾伦一副泰然自若的模样，挤出洗发水，悠闲地在头顶搓出一大堆泡沫。

莱纳眼皮直跳。艾伦理直气壮：“节约用水。因为手的缘故，我可是好几天没认真洗头了。”

“所以你的手是怎么一回事？”

“上次帮吉克处理一点麻烦，不小心弄伤的。”艾伦把手递到莱纳面前，连手指上的细碎伤痕都消失得无影无踪，“现在没事了。”

“我是问你怎么治好的。”莱纳把艾伦的手丢回去，“正常人骨折没有一两个月动不了。”

“你要拿我做实验吗？”艾伦调笑。

“真要拿你做实验，也得要吉克批准才行，何况你是他弟弟。”莱纳搬开艾伦故意放到自己肚子上的脚，“我好歹有权利知道自己未来的室友到底会不会半夜把我的血给吸干。”

“我不是吸血鬼，你把我当成人类就行。毕竟大部分时候我跟人类差不多，会受伤流血，也有人类该有的感觉，和人类一样，都要进食，排泄，睡觉。”

艾伦趴在浴缸边，冲掉头上的泡沫，莱纳看不下去，拿过莲蓬头，帮艾伦洗干净头发。艾伦的眼睫毛上挂着水珠，看起来像一只迷路小狗。

“只不过我身上多了一重诅咒。”

“不能晒太阳？”

艾伦笑了一声，莱纳突然心动。原来他的笑声是这样的。

“要是那么简单就好了。总之并不一定要你的血液才能治疗，刚才觉得你很好吃的样子就这么尝试了，没想到确实管用。”

“所以现在我成了你的储备粮？”

“下午茶点心。”艾伦凑到他面前，轻轻舔了舔他的嘴角，又很自然地发展成黏腻的深吻，“你是我尝过最可口的。”

“我好奇你之前吃过多少大餐。”

“不太记得清。”艾伦把手伸向他的后穴，带进一点温热的水，“不过我一般不跟自己的食物上床，你没必要吃醋。”

“我已经没什么好交代给你的了。”莱纳有点退缩，“刚才那样的高潮再来一遍，我可能会晕过去。”

“你不喜欢？”艾伦咬着他的下巴，让他的手摸到另一根已经半硬的阴茎，“就算再帮我一次。”

莱纳很难拒绝。他本来还想就食物和点心的话题再争辩几句，但艾伦刚塞进半个龟头，他就感觉自己的理智又一次飞到云霄天外。莱纳依稀能意识到他在尖叫，叫着艾伦的名字，还有许多对不起。他毫不怀疑艾伦用了什么魔法，故意让他在做爱时爽到失控，或许从一开始，艾伦就在引诱他前往深渊。最后他几乎是哭着请求艾伦放过自己，他已经射到发痛，连尿都没法再尿出来。

“再说一遍。”艾伦咬着他的耳朵，“我要听你说出来。再说一遍。”

他啜泣着，已经感觉不到除了阴茎和小穴以外的下肢，全靠艾伦扶住他的腰，才没有淹死在浴缸里。

“我……我想要你爱我啊啊啊啊——”

他的阴茎吐出最后一点稀薄的液体，然后他还是晕了过去。

床上的话不必当真，这是成年人的共识。此后他和艾伦相安无事的同居生活开始了，除去艾伦时不时的求欢，以及他无底线的退让，莱纳的生活并没有改变太多。艾伦很喜欢听他说那句话，几乎每次都要在他说出来之后，才肯结束狂欢一般的性事。莱纳觉得自己成了狗狗最喜欢的玩具，艾伦总能变着法地想出玩弄他的新招，而他不仅束手无策，甚至有些乐在其中。

他当然不指望艾伦会爱上自己，只要这句话能把艾伦哄高兴就行。曾经他也奢望过爱能够改变些什么，可他很快发现，一切冠以爱之名义的馈赠，都不过是早就标好利率的贷款而已。

各取所需罢了。

艾伦喜欢在他看电视的时候趴在他身上，有时候干脆就着这个姿势睡过去，莱纳把手放到艾伦头上，艾伦会像狗一样蹭过来，好像他们之间真的有某种特别的羁绊。

莱纳低头吻艾伦的头顶，艾伦醒了。又是一场疯狂的性爱。所有的温存最终都会通向同样的结局，只剩下高潮后温暖又疲惫的空虚。

就这样过了几个月，莱纳终于到了要熬夜准备考试的时间。虽然有所不满，但艾伦总算收敛了一点，好让莱纳能睡个安生觉。考试前夜，莱纳打算尽早休息，于是关掉客厅的灯，准备回房睡觉。

然后他第一次看到艾伦真正的样貌。

他能看出，趴在阳台栏杆上的生物，依稀有人类的头颅，只是整个口裂都暴露在外，没有皮肤覆盖。怪物还剩一只右眼，莱纳正是凭此确定对方就是艾伦，而本该安放左眼的位置，现在变成了漆黑饿血窟窿。随着艾伦爬进阳台，怪物的骨架也在逐渐缩小，正常人的皮肤像某种疾病一样蔓延，最后变成莱纳熟悉的样子。

艾伦摔倒在血泊之中。莱纳冲了出去。

他确实感到害怕，当非人的怪物出现在眼前。可现在艾伦只是一个受伤的年轻人，鲜血淋漓地躺在他怀里。他唯一害怕的就是失去艾伦。

“艾伦！”

艾伦只能发出不成音调的哼鸣。莱纳这才注意到，艾伦的左腿，从膝盖以下，消失得无影无踪。他立刻找到皮带，绑住断肢，把艾伦搬回房间。眼睛的血还是止不住，艾伦的脸上有极深的抓痕，连着固定眼球的神经和肌肉都被一起撕断，伤到了好几条血管。

抱歉，艾伦。

莱纳用止血钳直接夹住血管，艾伦疼得惨叫起来，但终于减少了一处失血。

这样的伤情不是一个医学生用简单器械就能处理的。莱纳很清楚，但他不知道以艾伦的体质能坚持多久，会不会自行恢复，有没有必要叫救护车。可他也没法向医生解释受伤的原因。艾伦已经昏迷过去，只剩时钟滴答，伴随着血迹扩散。莱纳下定决心。

“我想要你爱我。”

像咒语一样念出这句话，莱纳装上手术刀片，找到手腕上最明显的一条静脉，下定决心，划了下去。深红色的血液落在艾伦的嘴唇上，莱纳撬开艾伦的牙齿，让自己的血能滴进艾伦的喉咙。

艾伦猛然抓住他的手腕，牙齿狠狠嵌进他的皮肉，几乎把这块地方连皮带肉撕下来。莱纳疼得眼泪和冷汗一同往下流，但成效也十分显著，眼眶处断裂的血管开始缓慢生长，断腿的血也止住了。

艾伦一把推开他，剧烈咳嗽着。莱纳抓住还在流血的胳膊，想要靠近艾伦，却被艾伦吓止。

“别过来！”

那是相当陌生的声音，很难说是人类。莱纳愣在原地，看着艾伦蜷缩成一小团，痛苦地喘息，甚至忘掉自己的手腕还在流血。

“艾伦，你没事吧？”

好半天，艾伦终于能说出像样的句子来了。他看了看身上和地面的血迹，不由得叹气。

“你把我放在阳台不管就行了。房东会生气的。”

“你受了很重的伤……”

“我不会死。”艾伦打断他，“以前有比这严重得多的时候，熬上几天就能长出来了。还没有你割自己的那一刀后果更糟。”

“但你还是会有痛觉。”莱纳坐下来，“除了恢复力以外，大体上你和人类没有多少差别。”

“看到我那个样子还觉得我是人类，你这家伙确实不一般。”

“以室友而言你还算不错。”莱纳说，“而且我是医生。虽然还没有执照。”

艾伦笑起来。

“你还真是会给我添麻烦……”

“添麻烦的是你吧。”

“彼此彼此。”艾伦抬起头，看向天花板上的顶灯，再对莱纳勾勾手指，“过来。”

莱纳便靠过去。

“你还真的过来啊！”

“不是你叫我的吗！”

“好歹怀疑一下我的用心吧！我可是会吸血会咬人的怪物！”艾伦的表情温柔下来，“算了，毕竟你就是这种人。浪费我的诅咒来帮你治疗吧，虽然不是什么好东西，但我不想欠你人情。”

莱纳把手交给艾伦，艾伦挽住他的肩膀，将他拉进一个绵长的亲吻之中。等到两人分开，莱纳发现自己的胳膊就这样痊愈了，除去一点血迹，没有任何伤痕。

“本来不亲也能治好。”艾伦用剩下的右眼看着他，“但是我想亲你。”

“你爱我吗？”

等到话说出口，莱纳才意识到，自己越线了。他不该问的。不论答案如何，他都不想面对，更不愿意承受。

回答他的是艾伦落在胸口的重量。

“我是来见你的。”

莱纳的心脏一阵阵抽痛。他用手抚摸着艾伦的头，艾伦依然会像狗一样蹭过来。

“留在吉克那儿更方便，但我想见你，所以就这样一路从屋顶爬了过来。吉克觉得他应该对我身上的诅咒负责，他想了很多办法，但没有效果。这世界上有很多常人所不知的事物。幽灵，魔鬼，精灵，它们一直存在，只是被人类的历史所拒斥。”艾伦抱住他的腰，“在记载幻兽的典籍里，我被称为‘噬殇者’，是恶魔的一种。”

“你很像人类。”莱纳抚摸着艾伦的脸颊，感受艾伦在掌心磨蹭。

“我曾经是人类。噬殇者是一种诅咒，源自人心的悲痛。诅咒累积越多，诅咒的载体就会失去更多的人性，这不是我能控制的。当我被噬殇者选中的那一刻，我就已经无法回头了。我体内累积了过去数千年来所有噬殇者的回忆，有时候我弄不清自己究竟是艾伦·耶格尔，还是活在现世的游魂。”

“你是个糟糕的室友。”莱纳说。

“你是个还不错的室友。”

他们低声笑起来。艾伦爬到他面前，顶着一张骇人的脸索吻，而他从来没想过拒绝。他不知道自己在意的是艾伦，还是已经存在数千年的噬殇者，二者就像兑了牛奶的咖啡，没有区分的意义。

艾伦很孤独。像被雨打湿的野狗。像独自漂流的浮冰。像没有温度的太阳。莱纳给艾伦擦洗血迹，包扎伤口，决定改天给他弄一副拐杖。虽然艾伦的脚迟早会长出来，但在这期间，他还是只能当一个残疾人。

莱纳发现有人在跟踪他。起初是一个黑头发的女生，他完全没有察觉；直到另一个略显笨拙的男生加入，他才同时发现这两个跟踪者。于是他干脆在下课后故意绕了远路，等着这两个人跟上。

女孩很快知道自己暴露了，带着同伴出现在莱纳面前。

“你们跟踪我快半个月了。”莱纳说，“有什么发现吗？”

“你现在很危险。”黑发女生长得很美，是带着点东方情调的俏丽相貌，语调冷峻严酷，像训练有素的杀手。她的同伴看起来温和很多，是个金发碧眼的男孩，应该是外表比实际年龄更小的类型。

“忘了自我介绍，我是阿尔敏·阿诺德，这位是三笠·阿克曼。虽然你估计会觉得我疯了，不过你身上缠绕着非常危险的诅咒，如果不及时驱逐的话，可能会有不幸的事情发生。”阿尔敏看起来很真诚，“请让我们助你一臂之力。”

诅咒对他来说并不陌生，莱纳的公寓里就住着一个巨大的诅咒。他猜想这两个人一定会给艾伦带来麻烦，于是果断地拒绝。

“我可不想被牵扯进什么邪教团体。”

说完，他毫不犹豫地拦下一辆出租车，甩掉这两个年轻人。回到公寓，他看到艾伦坐在地上，左脚已经长出了一点脚掌的残肢，脸上还缠着绷带，发现开门的是他，便丢下薯片，黏了过来。

“莱纳。”艾伦的手又开始不老实地在他腰间摸来摸去。莱纳费了番力气，才忍住没迁就对方，把艾伦从自己身上撕下来。

“有人跟踪我。”莱纳说。

“我可以帮你解决。”艾伦舔舔牙齿，“保证不会有任何人发现。”

“他们没什么恶意。”莱纳在艾伦身边坐下，艾伦十分自然地依偎进他怀里，“一个男生，一个混血的姑娘，他们说我身上有诅咒，要帮我处理掉，免得发生危险。”

“叫什么名字？”

“阿尔敏·阿诺德，还有三笠·阿克曼。”

莱纳立刻察觉到艾伦的精神紧绷起来，连整个房间的空气都变冷不少。

“怎么了？”

“他们是来消灭我的。”艾伦抚摸着他的身体，“要将我驱魔。”

“那这间公寓岂不是也不安全了……？”

“吉克设置了障眼法，视灵者没法看见这栋楼的真实构造，除非有水平在施术者之上的灵视。”艾伦把脸埋进他的臂弯，深吸一口气，“但我也不能坐以待毙。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“说实话，我不认为他们杀得了我，不过我也不想伤害他们。”

“这是怎么一回事……？”

艾伦沉思片刻，直起身来。

“今晚我要去狩猎。你跟我一起，我会视情况决定接下来要怎么做。”

莱纳不是没有恐惧。他确信艾伦轻易就能杀死自己，毕竟他对艾伦来说始终是食物，只是艾伦喜欢在品尝之前先戏耍一番。他可以接受艾伦现在的样子，因为艾伦在他面前始终保持着偏向人类的一面，哪怕偶尔吸血，哪怕曾经露出过怪物的模样。

但他不知道在黑夜的另一头，艾伦又会是什么样子。这次他得以亲眼目睹艾伦从人类变形成怪物的全过程，他看着艾伦脱掉所有衣物，白森森的脊柱撑开皮肤，长出全新的肋骨，野兽的指甲刺透指腹，牢牢地抓住地面。他伸出手触碰由灰白色筋膜与淡黄色的肌腱组成的皮肤，发现手上沾满淡红色的血液，这些液体迅速地蒸发殆尽。

“是不是很疼？”莱纳问道。艾伦沉默地看着他，把他放到背上。城市的风从耳畔掠过，脚下是习以为常的灯火与街道，艾伦沿着某条常人看不见的轨道奔跑着，最后在近郊的一个停车场把莱纳放下。

莱纳的导师吉克·耶格尔已经等候着他们。吉克见到莱纳，不由得露出略微诧异的表情。

“没想到你也来了。”

艾伦伸手，将莱纳护在身后。吉克举起双手。

“我没有在打莱纳的主意。倒是你，怎么想要把他牵扯进来？”

艾伦发出一串低吼，吉克便领会了弟弟的意思。

“确实没办法。你需要尽快疗伤，而且莱纳迟早都会知道我们俩的勾当。”吉克转向莱纳，“你知道噬殇者是怎么来的吗，莱纳？”

莱纳摇头。他对艾伦的事情知之甚少。

“我只知道这是一种诅咒。”

“噬殇者之所以得名，是因为它以人类的悲痛为食。悲痛的情感就是它的力量，当它寄宿在生物体内，就会赋予宿主通过吞噬他人悲痛来修复自己的能力，这就是为什么艾伦必须狩猎。”吉克走到一辆汽车旁边，猛然打开后备箱，“晚餐准备好了，我亲爱的弟弟。”

后备箱里躺着一个被五花大绑的男人，好不容易看到光线，他开始破口大骂，但当他发现站在自己面前的是一头怪物时，咒骂变成了惨叫。

吉克站到莱纳身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好好看着吧。”

艾伦把男人从后背箱里拖出来，先在食物的肚子上划了道口子。尖叫声逐渐变调，艾伦一口扯掉男人大腿上的肌肉，伤者发出更为凄惨的哀嚎。

“艾伦喜欢从四肢开始吃，这样就能让食物活着感受更多的痛苦和恐惧。”吉克解释道，“虽然情感才是食粮，但要修补身体的话，还是以血肉作为素材效率更高。他是不是已经咬过你了？你全身都是他的诅咒。”

莱纳说不出话来。他看着艾伦埋首啃食着死者的内脏，再拧断脖子，耐心地咬碎颅骨，吸食被恐惧浸透的脑浆。

“那是最美味的部分。”吉克感叹，“足够让艾伦变成最强大的恶魔。”

“……为什么他没有吃我？”

“谁知道呢。”吉克笑着，“我这个哥哥也猜不透他的想法。”

莱纳全身发抖，恐惧让五脏翻涌，然后这个解剖课上身经百战的医学生，扭头疯狂呕吐起来。空气里尽是血腥味与排泄物的臭味，艾伦抬起头，在昏暗的灯光下变回人形。他浑身都是血迹，双眼如同月亮般寒冷，两只脚完好无损地站在地上。吉克从车里拿出一块毛毯，丢给艾伦。艾伦草草裹住身体，走到还在呕吐不止的莱纳身后。

“这就是我的真实面目。”艾伦平静地说，“你有选择的自由。”

“你觉得我能选什么？”莱纳回头看着艾伦，他从艾伦眼里看到一丝受伤，可食人的恶魔又有什么资格感到委屈呢？

“你可以留下来，或者离开我。怎样都行。”

“如果我要离开你。”莱纳说，“你一定会立刻吃掉我，因为我已经见过你的真面目，而且想要杀掉你的人正在找我。”

“是的。”艾伦没有丝毫否认的意思。

“这算什么选择的自由？”

“你可以选择离开或者留下，我也可以选择吃掉你或者不吃，这就是你我的自由得以共存的形态。”

“但你也只是用凌驾于我之上的力量剥夺我生存的自由，并且以此为要挟逼迫我留下罢了。”

“生命与自由相比，究竟哪边来得更重要？”艾伦看着他，说，“做出你最崇高的选择吧，莱纳。”

“你是恶魔，艾伦。”

“我从来没有否认过。”

“我曾经爱过你。”莱纳说，他意识到自己在毫无骨气地掉眼泪，“我想过如果你需要，我可以变成你的食粮。”

“我不会吃你的，如果是这种原因。”

“为什么不呢？”

“爱对以悲痛为食的我来说，是致命的毒药。”

“但我现在不想被你吃掉。我憎恨你。”

“那么你就是美味的正餐了。”

莱纳意识到这段辩论毫无意义。吉克掏出一个用来装标本的小瓶子，从瓶子里爬出许多黑色的小虫，把地上剩余的残肢碎屑打扫干净。艾伦又向他迈进一步，直到贴住他的胸膛。他闭上眼睛，艾伦把他的头拉下来，浅浅吻过他的嘴唇。

“我会杀掉一切阻止我前进的东西，哪怕是你。”

“你要前往哪里？”莱纳看着艾伦，就像他们第一次接吻时那样。

“我要铲除这世间最大的不义……把人类从持续不断的祈愿中解放出来。活着的人都是上帝的奴隶，不论反抗还是否认，都无法摆脱命运的安排，就连我母亲，也被束缚其中，至死都在祈祷。我将解救你们，成为你们的命运，成为残酷本身，并且驱逐奴役你们的信仰。”

“你只是给自己的复仇赋予正当的借口罢了。”莱纳说。

“如何评判也是你的自由。”

莱纳愤怒到流泪，又恐惧到发抖。艾伦拥抱他，用染血的双手，如同拥抱自己的舞伴。

“你在折磨我吗，艾伦？”莱纳用尽力气大吼，“和你一起，吉克！”

吉克抬起头，推推眼镜。地上已经看不到任何血迹。

“我没有做什么，只是把你送到艾伦面前罢了。”

莱纳别无选择。他还不能立刻死在艾伦嘴下，至少要活着把艾伦的情报送出去，送给正在计划杀死噬殇者的那些人。艾伦抱着他，重新回到公寓。这里不再是他的舒适小窝，而是魔鬼的巢穴。

他坐在地上，一语不发。艾伦又凑过来，想要和他亲昵，被他偏过头躲开。

“莱纳。”又是那带着鼻音，撒娇一样的口气，可现在莱纳只觉得整个胃都在痉挛。

“……你还记得自己吃了多少人吗。”

艾伦端正坐姿，语气平静而理性：“有记忆的总共139人，记不住的部分，我没有办法回答。”

“你记得他们是怎么死的吗。”

“嗯。都记得。大部分像你今天看到的那样，是一些连警察也没法抓到的犯罪者，要让他们饱尝痛苦再死去。”艾伦说，“也有想要自杀却没法动手的人，祈求能够成为我的食粮。我会无痛地杀死他们，就像平时我对待你那样，注入欢愉的毒液，因为他们平日里累积的苦痛已经足够我饱餐。”

“你觉得这样你就是正义的了吗？”

“不。我只是贯彻我的自由。”

“你难道就没有丝毫良心的不安吗！”莱纳揪住艾伦的衣领，“哪怕是自杀者和罪犯，也应该有悔改的机会，或许他们还没有领略到这个世界的美好，或许他们还会深刻地反省自己呢？你这不是驱逐信仰，你是要自己成为神明！”

艾伦看着他，眼神如同深空般寒冷。沉默掐断了莱纳的勇气，让艾伦露出一个扭曲的，讥讽的微笑。

“那你反省了吗，莱纳·布朗？你领略到世界的美好了吗？你要忏悔吗？你想活下去吗？”

莱纳全身冰冷。他忽然意识到，从他与艾伦相遇，就都是谎言。艾伦对他了如指掌，艾伦知道他做过的所有事，也知道他内心纠缠的痛苦、屈辱、悔恨、空虚。从头到尾他都被蒙在鼓里，爱也好，恨也好，都只是艾伦为了让他这道点心变得更美味的悉心照料。

“……你都知道……”

“是你开车撞死了我妈妈，莱纳。”艾伦轻轻抚摸着他的嘴唇，倏然变尖的指甲从他的下巴划到锁骨，留下一条血线，“我知道是你……没有任何监控拍到，也没有目击证人，你甚至没有停下车看她一眼，就这么奔向目的地。可是风见证了，树见证了，每一粒尘土和草芥，都做了你罪行的见证。你有什么要辩驳的吗，莱纳？”

“我是因为……”

“因为要把同伴送去急诊室，对吧。”艾伦贴上他的胸口，舔去甘美的血液，“我在你的梦里看得一清二楚。但你还是没能救活他。”

“……对不起……”

眼泪决堤而下。艾伦坐到他的腿上，温柔地吻去他的泪水，手掌捧起他的脸，像捧起易碎的花朵。

“你实在太美味了。你不知道我多想立刻把你吞进腹中，吃个一干二净，可我想更多品尝一些你的味道，把你留到最后。”

“求求你……”莱纳啜泣着，“杀了我吧……”

“我不会杀你。我当然不舍得杀你。”艾伦仔细端详着莱纳的面容，像顽皮的小狗一样，在莱纳的皮肤上留下不深不浅的齿印，“你和我是那么相似……我们背负着一样的命运啊。”

莱纳没有挣扎。艾伦又一次用诅咒唤起他的性欲，而他放任自己沉入魔鬼的深渊。艾伦的手指在他身上种下火焰，情欲如同铁链，勒进他的血肉。他知道艾伦粗暴得前所未有，靠着血液的润滑硬生生挤进他的身体，但他不在乎了，一切都不重要了。他不过是取悦恶魔的玩物，是提前堕入地狱的罪人。艾伦用牙咬掉他脸上的一块皮肉，他大声尖叫，却分不清究竟是爽还是痛。鲜血很快遍布他的身体，艾伦一口又一口撕下他的肉，而他因为赎罪的欢愉叫到失声，除去快感之外，无法察觉到任何事。

“对不起……对不起……”

他还在重复。艾伦往他的屁股里塞进两根手指，黏膜撕裂得严重了，可痛苦传递到大脑，却变成加倍的快乐。他哀哀求饶，口水和眼泪混着鲜血，滴在艾伦身上。

但他的意识已经退却到某个角落，变成那个慌慌张张启动汽车的小男孩。地上是碎裂的花瓶和一动不动的同伴，阿尼大声呼喊着，贝尔托特冲到电话旁边。如果没有提出玩什么捉迷藏就好了。莱纳想。如果那天没有藏在阁楼里就好了。如果不是他被房间里的黑影吓得大叫，马赛尔也不会因为想来帮他，就从楼梯上摔下去，撞到了后脑。

“后悔吗？”

莱纳点点头。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

莱纳转身，看到一个黑头发，灰眼睛的男孩，长得很眼熟，可他始终记不起对方叫什么名字。

“那天出现在你面前的黑影，就是噬殇者。”男孩说，“它原本想寄宿在你身上，却因为事故，盯上了另一个悲痛的孩子。”

“是你替我背负了这一切吗？”他看着男孩，眼泪止不住落下，“艾伦，是你替我承受了这些诅咒吗？”

“不是为了你。”年幼的艾伦说，“是因为你。”

“我该怎么办？我该怎样才能从诅咒中拯救你？”

艾伦的身影逐渐扭曲，破碎，变成许多人的形象，最后只剩下一团形状飘忽不定的黑雾。

“祈祷吧。”黑雾中发出无数人的和声，“为你所爱的人，衷心地祈祷吧。”

莱纳是因为没能救下马赛尔，才决定成为医生的。至少要救一个人。至少要救一个人才行。因为他的过错而早早凋零的生命，他必须用某种方式偿还。这是他一早就决定好的事情，哪怕付出生命的代价，他也在所不惜。

他可以为艾伦去死。哪怕是现在。他想要斩断将他与艾伦联系起来的不幸的锁链，让噬殇者的悲痛不再迈进下一个千年。艾伦本来不必成为怪物，如果不是他的过错，如果不是他在面对命运时，发出了那一声尖叫——

命运之所以改变，就是因为马赛尔在那一刻，响应了他的呼唤。

“艾伦！！！”

莱纳没想到自己居然有力气掐住艾伦的脖子。艾伦睁大眼睛，露出略微讶异的表情，但紧接着立刻改变形态，让白骨刺破皮肤。莱纳也没有退让，尽管全身是血，可他能感觉到有某种力量流向全身，让他兴奋得发抖。

艾伦的拳头挥向他，被他用手臂挡住。他听到有什么东西碎裂的声音，艾伦诧异地看着自己的手，关节上的骨头在撞到莱纳的手臂时裂开了。

“它竟然把诅咒借给你了……明明有我这个宿主！”

莱纳没有半分犹豫，抓起未完全变形的艾伦，从窗口丢了出去，然后从阳台跳下，差一点就直接砸中艾伦。艾伦敏捷地躲开，与莱纳拉开距离。

莱纳没有足够把握打倒艾伦。就算他能打倒，他也不知道接下来还能做什么。他开始祈祷跟踪自己的人能在他耗尽力气之前发现艾伦，然后想出什么办法阻止诅咒，让艾伦不再以食人为生。

只要他一直不被艾伦打倒就行了。莱纳孤注一掷，朝正在变形的艾伦冲去，狠狠折断了一根肋骨。艾伦发出恐怖的啸叫，一口咬在他的手上，又崩碎几颗牙齿。

说不定能赢。莱纳信心大增，想用他在健身房练出来的半吊子功夫干掉艾伦，但他却忘了，艾伦掌握噬殇者诅咒的时间，要比他长得多。很快，战局逆转，艾伦把他摔倒在地上，用手按住他的脑袋。他听到骨骼增生的声音，艾伦的胫骨正在飞快延长，即将刺破手掌，穿透他的眼眶。

艾伦猛然抬起头。一道光束擦过他的耳边，削去整只左耳，和一部分脸颊。他看起来很是忌惮，直接放开莱纳，退到黑暗之中。莱纳只能看清一道流星般的光，向艾伦袭去。艾伦嘶吼着，脚掌陷进混凝土路面。站在艾伦头顶的，是一个身材纤细的男子，脖子上系着绿色的披风，手中的武器被流动的光芒所包裹，看起来像枪，又像剑。

“艾伦！”

那个跟踪莱纳的黑发女孩，似乎是叫三笠……莱纳挣扎着爬起来，透过被血染红的视野望过去。三笠手里握着两把刀，也穿着和矮个男子相同的披风，脸上写满担忧，“艾伦，你为什么要离开我们……”

“他现在是噬殇者，不是能沟通的对象。”男子举起手里的武器，光线逐渐变成长柄锤的形状，“艾伦·耶格尔，你的同伙吉克已经被抓住了。我以扰乱人间与魔界平衡的罪名，对你施以制裁。你还有什么遗言吗？”

艾伦再次怒吼，用野兽的拳头砸向袭击自己的人。男子轻易躲开，只是抬起手掌，握住空气，再猛然向下一拉，艾伦那庞大的身躯就被捶进地里，鲜血四溅。莱纳隐约能看到锁链的形状，正是这些无形的链条，把艾伦束缚起来，一根根勒断他的骨骼，血液从他身上的每一条缝隙喷溅出来。

“艾伦！！！”三笠哭喊着，被身后的阿尔敏抱住。

“已经没有办法了，三笠……艾伦他可是足足吃下了近两百人啊……”

“艾伦一定还在那儿！他还是人类！”三笠哽咽道，“为什么你要通知利威尔兵长……他会杀了艾伦的……”

这就是结束了吗。莱纳擦掉脸上的血迹。肾上腺素退却之后，疼痛与疲倦一同袭来。他看向自己的手，正朝着匪夷所思的方向，无力地垂下。最终他还是什么都没能改变，什么都没能拯救，只剩下自己，满怀羞愧地独自活下去。

要是至少能拯救一个人就好了。莱纳彻底失去了意识。

尾声

莱纳醒来时，发现自己躺在一间干净的房间里。窗户上装着栏杆，四壁是柔软的海绵，他被皮带拘束在病床上，食物通过鼻饲管流进胃里。

很快，床边有一些人围绕过来，他依稀听到这些人在争论什么，其中就有那个叫利威尔的，强到离谱的家伙。大概是在商量到底要不要杀死他吧。他想。死了也好。死掉就可以结束这场噩梦了。

过了两天，他终于可以取下鼻饲管，自己进食。他费了番功夫才重新找回自己的声音，但那些进进出出的人并不想和他交流。

又过了几天，利威尔出现了。这次利威尔搬了张椅子坐下，看样子准备和他好好谈谈。

“我提议处死你。”利威尔翘起二郎腿，“你已经被噬殇者附身，留着也是祸害。”

莱纳没有说话。

“但韩吉和艾尔文都不赞成，所以我不会对你出手。”利威尔皱眉，“哑巴了？”

“我……不知道应该说些什么。”莱纳想了想，“艾伦呢？你杀了他吗？”

利威尔脸色变得很差：“这个臭小子现在被关在地牢里，吃不了人，也别想逃出去。”

莱纳又一次沉默。利威尔环起双臂，审视着莱纳。

“人的记忆和情感是有极限的。即便被噬殇者附身，容器也依然保有人类的性质，如果吞噬太多他人的悲痛，就会破坏容器本身。艾伦吃掉了将近两百人，等于他承受了两百人的痛苦与悲哀，但他还能维持人性，这很不合理。”

“我不知道他到底算邪恶还是善良。”莱纳说，“但他……让我觉得自己有必要做些什么。他好像一直在求救，即便从未说出口。”

“严格来说我不是人类。”利威尔伸出手，让莱纳可以看清他指尖流动的光芒，“我是被人类史所遗忘的神明，没有庙宇，没有信徒，没有祭坛。我独自流浪了几千年，直到某个愚蠢的孩子向我这个没有姓名的神祇祈愿，我才第一次拥有力量。到现在我仍然不曾获得真名，但只要有人还在向我祈祷，我就能使用这份力量，回应他们的愿望。”

“这样才是真正的神明吧。”莱纳说。

“我是为了回应同伴对我的信赖而战斗。”利威尔握紧拳头，光芒四散，如同烟花般淡去，“我选择用我的力量保护其他人，保护这个向我祈愿的世界。现在你拥有了力量，莱纳·布朗。轮到你做出选择了。”

“但是从来没有人向我祈祷。”

“你可以为其他人祈祷。”利威尔说，“你有没有想过，为什么艾伦到现在都没有丧失人性？”

答案在莱纳的胸口，呼之欲出。

“他还有救。这是我们的判断。”利威尔站起身，拍掉身上不存在的灰尘，“就算我杀掉噬殇者的宿主，悲痛的诅咒也不会断绝，只是转移到其他人的身上，这样就更难控制了。而且我们需要力量，只要能利用，祝福也好诅咒也好，都不能放过。”

“我应该……怎么做？”

利威尔丢给他一块绿色的披风。他接过披风，看到上面的翅膀纹章。

“去战斗吧。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是情人节的缘故所以选择了比较阳间的结局，另一个结局是艾伦吃掉莱纳被毒死（…… 兵长的设定是神谷娘娘配了夜斗（……）考. jpg 总之希望大家吃开心！


End file.
